


Someone New

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Y/n is a new addition to the Avenger's team and also Bucky's neighbor. It's clear as a day that they like each other, but will they stay just friends or become something more?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Being a new recruit and living in the compound with other avengers was stressful, to say the least. The pressure you were under to be the best from the best. You were expected to be exceptional at everything you did.

The thing was you weren’t at least not yet. But that didn’t stop Tony from taking you in. He was the one who recruited you in the first place. He saw the potential in you and made you live at the compound. Over time Tony even became almost as a father figure to you. He was always there for you if you needed advice or just to talk.

Everyone was friendly, they showed you everything around, joked, and included you in conversations, making you feel more at home. You had met everyone except your new neighbor Bucky Barnes. He was away on a mission when you moved in and hadn’t been back for a month.

It was six in the morning and you were lying in your bed wide awake. Staring at the ceiling, you hoped the annoying beeping sound coming from the other side of the wall, would stop and you could return back to sleep. But it didn’t stop.

“That’s enough.” You angrily growled, jumping out of the bed, pulling on your robe. It’s time to do something about it before your eye starts twitching, and you lose your mind.  
You knocked on the door three times. Then again. No response. You considered returning back to your room, but before you did that, you tried the handle. To your surprise, the door opened

“Hello?” You poked your head into the room. There was no one inside. The room is the same size as yours, maybe a little more cluttered with stuff, but still neat. You walked inside, easily locating the source of the annoying sound - an alarm clock on the bedside table. You head straight to it, pressing a button on top of it to turn it off. The sound stops, and it’s peacefully quiet again.

On the way out, you noticed a photo frame. Feeling curious, you picked it up to look at the photo. Clearly, it was an old one, black and white. You recognized Steve, and the man next to him had to be Bucky. You had seen his photos before. They both are smiling, looking away from the camera. Carefully you placed it back down where it was.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?” A rough voice behind you asked as something heavy fell to the floor. You hadn’t heard anyone come inside the room. Startled, you quickly spun around, accidentally knocking over a small wolf figurine that was placed right next to the photo frame.

“I…uhh, I’m Y/n Y/l/n. I’m new here.” You explained, seeing the man in front of you, recognizing him immediately. Long chestnut hair, steel blue eyes, stubble laced with silver threads on his chin. If love from the first sight existed, this was it, or maybe it was lust. You couldn’t quite tell. You shook your head to get rid of the thoughts. You couldn’t let yourself fall for someone, not now. You have to concentrate on other things, there’s no time for a work romance.

You noted that heavy thing that fell to the ground was his open duffle bag that was filled with what looked like gear and weapons.

“I’m sorry,” You bent down to pick up the small figurine, accidentally hitting your head against the side of the table. Well, there goes the good first impression, straight out the window. You picked up the wolf, your hand slightly shaking and stood back up, rubbing your head where you hit it.

“Don’t worry about it.” He took off his gloves, exposing his vibranium hand. “You alright there?” Walking closer, he took it from your hand. Fingers brushing over your palm, you felt a small jolt of electricity. You knew he felt it too, a small, almost unnoticeable smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as he briefly looked down at your palm.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You slightly winced.

Placing the figurine back in its place, he extended his hand to you. “Bucky Barnes.” He introduced himself. Your hand felt small in his large palm.

“It’s nice to meet you,” He brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the back of your hand. “Y/n.” He said with a dashing smile, making your knees weak.  
“I-It’s nice to meet you too.” You stammered out, probably blushing.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He said, cocking his eyebrow and tilting head to one side, looking down your figure with a sly smile playing on his lips. “I don’t mind half-dressed dames in my room, but what were you doing here?”

Suddenly you remembered that you were in your sleeping shorts, spaghetti strap top, and your short robe had slid down your shoulder. 

“Has anyone told you that staring is impolite?” You pulled your robe close, crossing your arms on your chest.

“Has anyone told you that breaking in is a felony?” He sassed back.

“My room is behind the wall, your alarm clock didn’t stop ringing. It was starting to get annoying.” Your cheeks felt hot under his gaze. “I was starting to go insane.”

“So what?” Taking a step back, he chuckled. “You just decided to break into my room?” He took off his jacket, throwing it on the back of a chair. “Was that legal where you lived before?”

“I didn’t break-in, the door was open.” You repeated. “It’s like talking to a brick wall.”

“Must be a malfunction, I know I turned it off before leaving. Usually, it rings every morning for fifteen minutes or until I turn it off. Technologies, am I right?” He smiled, taking off his heavy boots. “Okay, I like you, so I’ll let you pay off the break-in with a cup of coffee.”

“I’m not sure if that is a good idea.” You hesitated. As much as you wanted to, you weren’t sure you wanted to date anyone right now, and a casual hook up wasn’t your thing.

“Why not?”

“Well…” You fidgeted with the string of your robe.

“Relax, I didn’t mean it as a date. You’re new here and also as it turns out my neighbor. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better. Since I’m figuring everyone else already know you.” He took off his hoodie, his shirt riding up, exposing his sculpted abs.

“What-what are you doing?” Was he doing it on purpose?

“It’s been a long day, I need a shower.” He replied, starting to unbuckle his pants. “Hadn’t had a proper one in quite some time. Have you noticed the pressure in these showers here? It’s magical.”

“I’ll better go.” You spun around, running straight to the exit.

“Don’t forget about the coffee!” He called after you a smile evident in his voice.

Needless to say, you couldn’t sleep after that. Whenever you closed your eyes image of Bucky in a steamy shower appeared in your mind. He would gaze at you and smile, inviting you to join him.

An hour later, you gave up on getting back to sleep entirely and went to get breakfast. Bucky was already there eating cereal, clean-shaven, and his hair made in a messy bun. When he saw you, he playfully winked.

“Y/n, I believe you haven’t met Bucky yet,” Tony started.

“We’ve met.” You interrupted, taking a bowl out of a cupboard.

“When?” Tony asked, looking at the both of you while throwing blueberries in his mouth. “He just returned.”

“When she broke into my room,” Bucky said casually, sipping his orange juice.

“I thought we already established that I didn’t break-in. The doors were open.” You defended yourself. Again.

“You broke into his room?” Tony frowned, confused. “Why?”

“Ugh.” You groaned. It was no use fighting it.

“Alright. As fun as it is hanging out with all of you, I’m super tired and need some shut-eye.” He looked at you. “So can I ask, please, don’t disturb me?”

“Why are you looking at me?” You rolled your eyes.

“Because it’s fun to tease you.” He laughed over his shoulder as he walked away.

“Is he always like that?” You asked Steve taking a seat next to him at the table, pouring cereal in the bowl.

“Usually, but not with everyone. Especially with someone he just met.” Steve placed down the newspaper he was reading, taking his cup of coffee.

“Is he seeing someone?” You couldn’t help but ask, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible while pouring milk over cereal.

“Are you interested?” Steve asked with a smile on his face.

“What? No, no, no.” You laughed awkwardly. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“He’s as single as one can be. I think you have a chance, it looks like he already has a soft spot for you.”

“You think?” He nodded. “Don’t tell Bucky I asked about him, okay?”

“Okay.” He drank his coffee, hiding a smile.

“I mean it, Rogers.” You threatened him with a spoon.

“I promise I won’t say a single word to him.” He raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, you should ask him to teach you to shoot.” He suggested, remembering you mentioning that you weren’t good with guns and wanted to improve your skills.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning you were determined to ask Bucky if he could teach you to shoot. You waited for him in the kitchen when he would finally show up. To pass the time you tried to make yourself busy. You had breakfast and read all the news and were already finishing your second cup of coffee.

Eventually, an hour later he marched in the kitchen. Eyes half-opened until he saw you. Almost as if he couldn't believe his own eyes that you were there, standing in front of him.

“Hey, doll.” He smiled, running his fingers through his hair. “I thought I dreamt you, but here you are.”

“Here I am.” You smiled, starting to make him coffee. With a groan, he sat at the table, face buried in his palms trying to wake up.

“Here is your coffee.” You placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Sleepily he gazed up at you, his hair a disheveled mess and those dreamy ocean blue eyes. You felt like you could look at them forever, never getting tired of them.

“You remembered.” He smiled, taking the mug between his hands, bringing it up to his nose, breathing in the pleasant aroma of it. “Ahh, coffee is always better when someone else makes it.” He sighed heavily, his voice little raspy from sleep. His voice, gosh, it made you feel things you didn’t even know were possible. “Where’s your coffee? It's not a real coffee date if I'm the only one drinking it.”

“It's not a date, remember?” You sat on a chair across from him. “I already had one too many.”

“Wait…” He cocked his head to one side. “Did you waited for me?” He narrowed his eyes, leaning a bit forward, closer to you.

“No.” You laughed it off, but he still looked at you the same way. “Maybe.” The corners of his mouth twitched up. “Okay, yes, I waited for you. Are you happy now?” You admitted, feeding his ego.

“Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when you talk like that.” He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders adorably. “So, is there a reason you waited for me, or you just wanted to see me?”

“Are you good with guns?” You straight out asked.

“Am I good with guns?” He laughed as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard in his life, but then he saw your straight face and stopped laughing. “Oh, you’re serious. I’m amazing with guns, Sugar. Why do you ask?”

How many pet names will he give you? In two days, it was already the second one. Not that you complained.

“Could you teach me to shoot?”

“You don’t know how to use weapons?” He frowned, surprised.

“Not really, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Wait, why are you here exactly? Are you good at fighting?”

“Forget it. I'll ask someone else.” It offended you more than you wanted to admit. Before you could get far, Bucky gently grasped your wrist, stopping you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Please stay.” He smiled apologetically. “I can help you with shooting and also with hand to hand combat if you want to.”

“That would be helpful, thank you.” You sat back down.

Later that day, you met Bucky at the shooting range.

“Are we going to be all alone in here?” You asked, looking around the empty shooting range. Your eyes settled on Bucky. He was dressed in all black, a shirt that was a bit too small for him and tight dark jeans that accented his thighs. For a second, you forgot how to breathe.

“We’re all alone here for the next hour.” He smiled, waiting for you to come closer. “Thought this way it would be easier to train you. Without any distractions and such. Come here.” He encouraged you to join him by the counter with laid-out guns and bullets.

“First things first. Take it, feel it in your hand.” He handed you the gun. It was a bit heavier than you thought it would be.

“I know that I have to hold my gun downwards or on the side when I'm not shooting.”

“Alright, we can skip that part then. Legs shoulder wide, bend your knees a little.” He lightly tapped on your thigh. “Lean in a little.” He pressed his palm against your belly and other hand placed on your shoulder blades. “That's good.”

“I think you're ready.” Bucky gave you the noise-canceling headphones and safety glasses. “Safety first.” While you put them on, he loaded the gun. Giving you the loaded gun he put on his headphones and glasses. You lifted your hand, aiming at the target ahead of you. 

“You’re not a gangster, keep it straight.” He chuckled, stepping close behind you, guiding your hands. “Now, find the target.” He helped you find the target. His other hand with splayed fingers stayed on your hip. His chest pressed against your back, hot breath on your neck. “Good, just like that. Now pull the trigger.”

You fired the bullets one after another until you were out of ammo. Bucky moved in front of you.

“You have weak-ass arms. You need to do pull-ups or something.” He chuckled, bringing closer the targets to see how you did.

“Not bad, you got him in the shoulder. Twice.” He observed seeing the bullet holes in the paper.

“I suck at this.” You pouted, your shoulders slumping down.

“Don’t kick yourself, it’s only your first day at training. You’ll get a hold of it eventually.” He massaged your shoulders to cheer you up. “I'm gonna make the best shooter out of you.”

For the next two weeks, you practiced with Bucky almost every day, enjoying your time alone with him and getting to know him better. His jokes and flirty teasing at times made it all more fun. With every day, you were getting undeniably better at shooting, making Bucky proud.

“Oh my god! Did you see that?” You squealed from happiness after every bullet hit close to the center. You threw your arms around his neck in excitement.

“I saw that.” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around you. So lost in the moment and everything happening so fast you didn’t have time to think, you kissed him. It was intended as just a quick peck on the cheek and nothing more, but he turned his head and you accidentally kissed his lips instead, surprising him.

“I’m sorry.” You pulled back, clasping palm over your mouth, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t be. I’ve never gotten this kind of reaction before.” His smile grew bigger, his hands lingering on your hips, cheeks colored in light petal pink color. “By the way, good job. You're a natural.”

“Thank you.” You were red as a beet. “I should go now...umm, I have a thing I had to do with…umm Sam. I don’t want to be late. See you later.” You practically sprinted out of there.

“Bye.” He looked after you. Touching his lips with his fingertips, he thought about you. He was lost for the rest of the day thinking about you and the kiss. Rewinding the memory and starting all over again from the beginning. Was it even a kiss?

All he knew was that he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

When you returned to your room after your workout session with Natasha, you found two theater tickets left on your desk with a neatly written note next to them.

Sorry, I can’t make it tonight. You will have to go with someone else. - Love, Tony.

You wanted to go, but you didn't know who to take with you, and you didn't want to go alone. Behind the wall, you heard a loud thud, and after that, some muffled angry string of curse words.

You could ask Bucky.

Lately, you felt a bit awkward around him after the accidental kiss. Even after you tried convincing yourself that it was nothing, just a small friendly smooch. It wasn't even a kiss, and Bucky didn't seem to mind at all.

You didn't want to admit you had a crush on him, believing it would pass with time.

After thinking about it for at least an hour and taking a shower, you went to his room. Softly knocking on his door, you waited for a response.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” You asked as soon as he opened the door.

“That entirely depends on what you’re about to say next.” He winced in pain, rubbing the top of his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just hit my head against the desk when I bent down to pick something up.”

You tried not to laugh, biting your cheeks, but he looked so angry and defeated by a table.

“Go ahead, laugh, because it’s so awfully funny. I don't remember laughing when you were in my position.” He rolled his eyes, stepping back into his room. “You asked something about my plans for tonight?”

“Right.” You collected yourself, walking inside his room. “Would you like to go to a play with me tonight? I was supposed to go with Tony, but he's busy and can't make it tonight. I don't know who else to ask.”

“Sure. Should I change?”

“What do you think?” You looked him up and down.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” He acted surprised.

“You can’t go in sweatpants and your old shirt.” Although you had to admit he looked good. Honestly, he looked good in everything he wore.

“Why not?”

“There’s literally a hole in your shirt.” You poked the hole in his shirt on his belly with your finger.

“When others wear shirts with holes in them it’s called fashion, but when I do, it’s old.” He scoffed, pretending to be offended. “You’re just jealous of my fashion sense.” You crossed your arms on your chest, lifting a brow. “Fine, I’ll try to find something else.” He huffed in defeat.

“Let’s meet at six. The play starts at seven so we will have plenty of time to get there.” You said on your way out.

“Alright. Can’t wait for the date.” He called after you with a smile evident in his voice.

“It’s not a date.” You chortled from the hallway.

\---

“What's that?” You asked, pointing at the dark red single rose in Bucky's hand.

“It's for you.” He smiled, handing it to you. “As congratulations on the successful first part of the training.”

“Thank you, it's beautiful.” You smelled the rose. “I'll put it in a vase and then we can go. You can come inside if you want.”

“Okay.” He nodded, following you. “Also I thought that tomorrow we could start with hand in hand combat, I could show you some moves.”

“Sounds good.” You found a vase and disappeared in the bathroom to fill it with lukewarm water.

“So, how are you adapting here?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I'm good. At first, it was hard, you know. A new place with all these superheroes who constantly saves the world, and then there's me. What do I have? I'm not special like them. I'm not even good at simple things.” Snipping off a small part of the stem of the rose to keep it fresh longer, you put it in the vase, placing it on the table.

“Don't say that. No one is perfect, even superheroes.” He rose to his feet, going to you. “They need you. We need you. You learn fast, and you are a great addition to the team. Not all of us are superheroes.

“You're a superhero.” You flinched, accidentally prickling your finger on a rose thorn.

“No doll, I'm not.” He took your hand gently blowing on your finger. “I have done a lot of bad shit back in my days.”

“You are, I have seen the reports, you have saved a lot of innocent peoples lives.”

“If you say so.” He smiled, looping his arm through yours. “I guess I have to believe you.”  
“Don't even try to prove me wrong.”

Bucky stood by the high glass wall, looking outside at the city drowning in darkness, and holding a glass of whiskey. That’s what it looked like from the side. In reality, he watched you and the guy you were talking with, in the reflection of the glass.

You accidentally run into him when you walked out of the bathroom and started talking. A couple of times, he had caught you looking at him or at least in his direction. He wanted to think you looked at him. He prayed that a piano would fall on the guys head. It was evil and highly unlikely to happen in real life, he knew it, but he could dream.  
He was so excited to go out with you even if you stated it wasn't a date. He loved your company. This night was going so well, but this dude had to come out of nowhere and steal you from him. What a jerk.

He was so lost in his thoughts, how to get you back that he didn't notice you returning. You took the glass from Bucky’s hand, downing it all at once, feeling your throat burn from the whiskey.

“I’m assuming the conversation didn’t go well.” He took the now empty glass from you, placing it on the small table next to him. 

“No, it was good, he’s nice.” You glanced back at the man you were talking not long ago sending him a smile.

“Then why are you here with me and not banging that hot dude?” He tried to sound casual, but you sensed a note of jealousy in his voice.

“I came here with you, and I’m gonna spend the night with you.”

“Did you at least get his phone number?” He grumbled.

“Do you want me to go back?”

“No.” He said that way to fast. The bell rang, signaling for the end of the break.

“I think it's time for us to go back.” You took his gloved hand in yours, leading him back to your seats. He smiled at your intertwined hands, following you close behind.

On the way home, you felt hungry. Bucky stated that he knew the best pizza place in town, so you got a takeout pizza and ended up sitting on the floor in the hallway between your rooms and eating pizza.

“Tell me something no one knows about you.” You said, breaking the silence.

“I like long walks by the beach, and my favorite color is blue.” He leaned back against the wall with a smile on his lips.

“No,” You laughed. “Something that you haven’t told anyone. A secret. Although I also like long walks.”

“In that case, we’ll have to go on a walk someday.” He chuckled, turning serious, thinking about what he could reveal about himself that you already didn't know. “I only act all tough like I don’t care about anything, but actually, I care way too much about everything.”

“I knew about that.” You cleaned your hands in a paper napkin.

“No, you didn't.”

“You have this all tough outer exterior, but inside,” You placed your hand on his heart, and he placed his hand on top of yours. “you are all soft and caring.” He kept on staring at your lips. “Is there something on my face?”

“Yes.” He snapped out of his gaze. “Can I?” You nodded. With his thumb, he gently wiped off something from the corner of your mouth and sucked it off.

“Pizza sauce.” He smiled.

“Can I hug you?”

“Y/n, you don’t have to ask me that. You can hug me whenever you want.” He spread his arms invitingly for you.  
Moving closer, you wrapped your hands around his middle, placing your head on his chest. Bucky closed his arms around you in a tight hug.

“You are so comfy.” You hummed, your cheek squished against his chest. You could hear his heartbeat quicken.

“Am I?” He chuckled, resting his chin on top of your head.

“Mhm, also you smell nice too.” You nuzzled your nose in his shirt as if hiding from the rest of the world. The musky faded scent of his cologne mixed with his unique scent engulfed you, making you feel warm and safe. You wanted to stay like that forever. Or at least the night.

“Thanks.” He tightened his arms around you, not wanting to let you go. You didn't know how much time had passed while you stayed in each other's embrace. At some point, you started to drift off to sleep.

“What are you doing, Sam?” Bucky’s voice echoed in the air. You opened your eyes, pulling back from him to see Sam caught like a deer in headlights. You hadn’t even heard him.

“Sneaking past you?” He flinched, frozen to the spot.

“I think we can all agree you failed miserably at that.”

“Sorry, didn’t want to ruin the moment.” Sam walked closer. “Do you have any pizza left?”

“You can take it all,” Bucky said as you pulled away from him completely, already missing your warmth.

“Thanks.” He took the box and went away.

“I think it’s time for sleep.” Bucky yawned. 

“Thanks for tonight, I had a good time.” You agreed, standing up.

“Me too, we should do this more often.” Bucky hesitated before entering his room. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure about it. There was a battle going on inside his mind that you couldn't see. “Y/n?”

“Yeah?” You looked at him expectantly.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, James.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Y/n?” Bucky squinted at the light from the bedside lamp sitting up in his bed, just woken up. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a nightmare and wanted to see you.” You got underneath the blanket, straddling his thighs. He stared at you, not understanding what was happening. His eyes raked over your body, taking in your appearance. You were wearing the same clothes that he first saw you in.

“Y/n…” He slid his hands up your bare thighs, not recognizing his own voice. It was dripping smoothly like honey. “What’s going on?”

“I want you, Bucky.” You cooed, sliding fingers over his abs and chest before tangling them in his soft hair. Your gaze fell to his lips, moving closer, almost kissing him, but not yet. “Do you want me?” You whispered against his mouth.

“I want you.” He answered without hesitation.

You kissed him with passion, he growled, kissing you back. His hands roamed all over your body as he trailed kisses down your neck. He rolled you over on your back, continuing to kiss you everywhere he could. The little sounds that left your parted lips made his ears turn red.

There was a knock on the door. He ignored it. Then there was another knock, and your voice resounded from behind the door. How was that possible if you were underneath him in his bed? Involuntarily he opened his eyes instantly regretting it.

“Shit.” He rubbed his eyes, realizing it was just a dream, and he was hugging a pillow and bucking his hips into the mattress. Such a vivid dream. He wanted to lay back down, close his eyes, and continue the dream. Then there was another knock.

“It’s open.” He groaned.

“Good morning, sunshine.” You walked into his room, fully dressed to Buckys dismay. He quickly placed a pillow in his lap before you had noticed the result of his dream.

“Why are you still in bed?” You asked laying down next to him on the empty side of the bed.

“What?” He was so confused. 

“The sparring today?” You stretched in bed, fluffing up a pillow. Bucky looked over you with a puzzled expression. “Remember, you promised to show me some moves.”

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry I overslept. I had this dream and…” He stopped himself before he could say too much.

“And what? What was it about?” You turned on your stomach, looking at him curiously.

Bucky nervously chuckled, looking down at the pillow in his lap.

You followed his eyes, immediately understanding what he meant. “Oh.” You stood up. “Umm, I’ll let you get ready.” You quickly left the room.

“Come back.” He whispered, but you were already out of the room. He was terrified of feelings he was developing towards you, he wasn't sure how to deal with it. On one hand, he likes you. Like there are butterflies in his stomach when he is with you. And no matter day or night you are constantly on his mind. Especially night time. But on the other hand, is he capable of loving after everything he's been through?

He was already at the gym lifting weights with Sam when you got there later. He was wearing a simple dark gray shirt and black shorts. You could swear it was the hottest sight ever. The veins on his arm popped out, and his metal arm shone in the light, sweat dripped down his forehead, gritted teeth. You couldn't take your eyes off him.

“Warm-up, I'll be right up.” He said when he noticed you.

“Hi, babe.” Sam smiled, waving at you.

“Hi, Sam.” You waved back with a smile, not missing Bucky's weird look that he addressed Sam.

You did as told. Standing in front of the mirror, you started doing stretches. You were still able to see the boys. It looked like they were arguing about something for a brief moment before returning to workout.

Now was your time to put on a show. Stretching down, propping your ass in the air, you heard metal clanking. Looking up in the mirror, you saw Bucky walking towards you, his eyes fixated on your ass.

“Y/n, we can start if you're ready.” His voice was raspy.

“Sure.” You straightened your posture turning around and all your rational thoughts flew out the window. His hair was messily tied back in a low bun, cheeks colored in a light ruby shade, bulging biceps stretching the sleeves of his shirt. “You're so hot.” You sighed, realizing what you said only after the words had already left your mouth. “I meant you're so strong.” You quickly corrected it, but it was too late.

“Thanks?” He chuckled in amusement.

“How much can you lift?”

“I don't know, a lot.”

“Could you lift me?”

“Hmm,” He looked over you with a smirk dancing on his lips, and then without a warning, he bent down and lifted you.

“Bucky!” You squealed, holding onto his arms.

He placed you back on your feet, holding you by your waist until he was sure you had regained your balance and wouldn't fall.

“The answer is yes, I can easily lift you.” He proudly grinned.

“Show-off.” You felt lightheaded and hot.

“You asked if I could lift you.” He chuckled. “Ready for sparring?” You nodded. “Great, show me what you got and don't hold back.”

“Are you sure?” You followed him to the mats.

“Yes, I think I can handle you.”

Boy was he wrong.

Every time you ended up pining Bucky down on the mat. At first, he said it's beginners' luck, but you proved him otherwise. Again and again, you brought him down on his back or his knees. This time you straddled his hips, holding his hands on each side of his head.

“Damn, you’re amazing at this. Even better than I am.” He looked up at you, not even trying to break free from your grasp.

“Is that bad?”

“It’s kinda hot if you ask me.” The air around you felt thick.

“Maybe I should teach you some moves.” You teasingly suggested.

“Perhaps, you should.” Not one of you moved.

You were slowly leaning closer, he closed his eyes. He felt like his heart would give out if you would kiss him right there and then, but he didn't mind. It would be a good way to go. The insecurities kicking in you pulled away at the last second.

“We can talk about it later.” You got up and run out of the gym as Bucky stayed there, laying on the mat staring at the ceiling.

“Y/n, I think you broke tin-man,” Sam called after you and looked back at Bucky, who was now standing beside him.

“I think I’m in trouble.” Bucky glanced the way you went. 

“Why is that?” Sam curiously tilted his head to one side. “What did you do this time?”

“Why do you always assume I’ve done something?”

“If you didn’t do anything, then what?”

“I’m falling for her. At first, I thought it was just a crush, and I would get over it soon, but I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder what she's doing if she's thinking about me. I even dream about her.”

“Ohhh, you’re in big trouble. My condolences to your heart, pal.” Sam patted Bucky's shoulder.

“It can’t be that bad, right?”

“I think that your biggest problem is that Tony is almost as a father to her, and well quite frankly, you are not on his favorite person list. But I love the fact that she can kick your ass.”

“There are no rules against dating, and I think she likes me too. She kinda kissed me once.” He shyly smiled at the memory.

“She did what? When and why? And why didn't you tell me anything about it sooner?”

“At the shooting range.” Sam frowned. “She shot the target and was happy about it. The kiss was an accident, but it was sweet. Ugh, sometimes I just want to hold her hand and say how beautiful she is and how she makes my heart go boom boom.” He placed his hand on his heart.

“Boom boom?” Sam stared at him in disbelief. “Calm down there, Casanova.” Sam sighed. “I think it's a good thing that you like someone, so I'll help you.”

“I didn't ask for your help.”

“I'll find out if she likes you in that way.” He raised his hand, stopping any objections and left.


	5. Chapter 5

“So Y/n, is there anyone you have your eyes on?” Sam asked, bringing you another drink, taking a seat beside you on the couch.

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“Is it Steve?” Wanda made a guess.

“He’s cute but not my type.”

“What about Bucky?” Sam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“What about him?” You brought the glass up to your mouth, not denying nor confirming it.

“I knew it!” Sam cheerfully clapped his hands. “You like him.”

“Are you sure about that?” You downed your drink, placing the empty glass on the coffee table in front of you. “Maybe I like you. Have you thought about that?”

“Me?”

“Aha,” You moved closer to him, lowering your voice to a whisper. “You’re so handsome and funny,” You leaned closer to his ear, your lips barely grazing his earlobe. “How could any girl resist that?”

“I uhh I…well…” Sam babbled, not knowing what to do or say. “I mean yeah, we’re friends and…”

“It’s alright, buddy.” With a smile, you patted his knee. “Don’t sweat it.”

“Nice work.” Nat chuckled high-fiving you.

“Thanks.”

After saying good night to everyone, you went to your room. You felt a bit tipsy as you walked through the dark hallways of the compound. Not turning on the light, you breathed out in relief when you closed the door behind you wanting to just get in bed already. It was a long day of training and later, Sam had suggested that he would make cocktails. The night turned into drinking and talking about guys.

Taking off your clothes, you threw them on the floor, not even bothering with where they landed and got in bed. It felt a bit unusual, but you didn’t pay much attention to it, blaming the feeling on the booze. Sinking in the soft pillow, you pulled the blanket up to your chin, realizing it had a different scent to it.

“What the-?” You heard Bucky’s bewildered voice from beside you as he switched on the light.

“What are you doing in my bed!?” You squealed, jumping to a sitting position holding the blanket up to your chest.

“What am I doing in your bed? You are in my bed.” Bucky sleepily looked at you. “Are you drunk?”

“No. Maybe a little. Sam made cocktails. I’m sorry for waking you up and breaking in your room again, if you turn away I’ll get out of here.”

“Are you naked?” He raised a brow as his eyes traveled down your form, seeing you clutching the blanket for your dear life.

“No,” He saw your clothes scattered on the floor and skeptically looked at you. “Almost.” 

He got out of the bed, wearing nothing but black boxers. You weren’t sure if your cheeks felt hot from the alcohol in your system or the view in front of you.

“Here, you can wear this tonight.” He gave you a clean shirt that he took out of his closet. You looked at him questioningly. “You can stay the night. What kind of person would I be if I threw out a drunk girl? And also, I have some questions.”

“Thanks.” You took it from him and he turned around while you slipped it on.

“Are you done?” He asked and after hearing a positive response he joined you in bed, supporting his head on his arm. “So, the first question. Why wasn’t I invited to the party but Sam was?”

“It was more like a girls’ night. He was responsible for drinks. In fact, it was his idea.”

“Had fun?”

“Yeah, we ended up talking about guys.”

“Interesting, tell me more.”

“Well, as we all know Wanda likes Vision and Nat confessed that she likes Steve.”

“And you, who do you like?”

“I can’t tell you, silly.” You snorted.

“Why not?” He chuckled.

“Because it wouldn’t be a secret anymore.”

“Is it -”

“I won’t tell you even if you guess it right.”

“Have you told him about your feelings?”

“I want to tell him, but he’s a good friend, and I don’t want to make things awkward between us.” Your gaze wandered to his red scars on his chest. Feeling bold you raised your hand, wanting to touch him, but stopped yourself.

“It’s alright, go ahead.” He assured.

Softly you grazed your fingertips over the scarring over to his metal arm. Bucky closed his eyes, shuddering, feeling your gentle touch.

“Does it hurt?” You asked, taking away your hand.

“No, it just looks ugly. No one has touched me so softly in a long time.” He quietly revealed as if ashamed of that.

“They don’t make you ugly. It shows what you have been through, that you survived hard times.” You tightly hugged him, and Bucky winded his arms around you laying on his back, bringing you on top of him. He felt tears prickling in his eyes but suppressed them, burying his face in the crook of your neck. After staying like that for a long while, you pulled away from him, pecking his scruffy cheek.

“Thanks for the hug and kiss.” Bucky smiled.

“Anytime.” You smiled back. “What more questions do you have?”

“I think it’s enough questions for one night.” He wanted to ask why you run away from the gym the day before but then decided against it. He turned off the bedside lamp, wishing you good night’s sleep.

“So you admit, you broke into my room the first time.” Bucky chuckled in the dark.

“What? No!” You laughed. “Go to sleep.”

At the crack of dawn, you woke up with Bucky’s arm loosely wrapped around your middle. Turning your head towards him, you saw that he was still asleep, his plump lips slightly pouting. You pushed your back closer to him, and Bucky nuzzled his face in your neck.

The next time you woke up was when Bucky’s annoying alarm clock rang, and he scrambled up to turn it off before you would wake up.

“You should think about changing the ringtone on that satans thing.” You groaned, hugging a pillow between your arms.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” He smiled apologetically, his voice raspy from sleep. “Hangover?” He whispered.

“No, I didn’t drink that much.” You yawned looking at the time. It wasn’t even seven yet. “Do you always get up this early?”

“Only when I’m going for a run.” He stood up, wearing almost nothing opening the blinds letting in the morning light.

You threw the blanket over your eyes because you couldn’t deal with him in all his handsomeness this early in the morning.

“What?” Bucky chuckled, seeing you while standing by the closet, thinking what to wear. The golden morning light made him irresistible.

“You are naked.” You slightly pulled down the blanket from your eyes.

“I’m not naked.” He chortled.

“Okay, you are practically naked.”

“Is that bothering you?”

“It’s just – I – You look so ridiculously handsome.”

“Thanks, doll.” He laid in bed on his stomach with a big grin on his face. With his finger, he pulled the blanket lower, revealing your face. “You look beautiful in the morning.” In response, you stuck out your tongue. He chuckled, opened his mouth to say something more, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Bucky, let’s go!” Steve shouted from behind the doors.

He rolled his eyes, and his head fell on your arm before getting up and pulling on sweatpants and a shirt.

“I’m going!” He yelled back, jumping on one leg while pulling on running sneakers.

“What are you taking so long?” Steve opened the door. You quickly pulled the blanket over your head to hide from his eyes. “Who’s in your bed?” He whispered, seeing a lump under the blanket.

“It’s-” Bucky frowned, how could Steve not recognize you. He glanced at his bed, but you were hidden, and he had what he thought was a good idea. “Oh, some chick I picked up last night at the bar. It was a long night, we did all kinds of dirty things, the poor thing probably exhausted.” He said with a smirk.

“Stop lying!” You yelled, pulling the blanket down your face, your cheeks hot and probably deep shade of red.

“Y/n?” Steve looked between the two of you with a not surprised expression, like he knew, it would happen sooner or later.

“She got so drunk last night that she couldn’t find her room.” Bucky laughed.

“Stop it!” You sat up throwing a pillow at him, it hit his shoulder and you grabbed another pillow to throw at him.

“Run!” Bucky exclaimed, pushing Steve out of the room following him right behind. Opening a small crack, he poked his head inside, but before he could say anything, you threw another pillow at him. Luckily for him, he was faster.

“Ugh.” You fell back in bed. “Why is he like that?” You started searching for your phone, but you couldn’t find it anywhere. Then you heard Bucky’s phone on the bedside table receiving a message. Feeling curious, you checked from who it was. 

To your surprise when the screen lit up the lock screen picture was a photo from the night when you went to the theater. Both of you are smiling, looking at the camera, his arm around your shoulders. He had taken a lock of your hair, placing it under his nose to look like a mustache. The text was from you, and next to your name was a red heart, you almost melted into a puddle.

Y/n❤️: I found your phone on the couch, I’ll leave it on the kitchen table. - Bucky

Y/n❤️: Also I made you coffee, it’s next to your phone.

Y/n❤️: One more thing I fought with Sam for the last bagel, you know where to find it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky is on his laptop, searching for something. After a while, he picked up his phone, unlocked it, and then locked it again, gripping it tightly in his hands. You thought he would snap it in half.

“Are you alright?” You asked, walking up to him placing your hand on his tense shoulder, calming him.

“What?” He looked like he was brought out of a trance. “Oh, I’m fine.” You still looked at him worried. “I was thinking about cutting my hair, but I can’t decide where to call.” He closed the laptop. “I don’t trust them with my hair.”

“Maybe I could help you with that?”

“Really, you would?” He looked up at you, putting his phone away.

“I’m not promising it’s going to look incredible, but I can try.”

“Could you do it now?”

“Sure, follow me.” You lead him to your bathroom. Placing a chair next to the sink, you place a towel over the edge of the bowl. “Sit.”

He complied. Checking the water temperature so it wouldn’t be too hot or too cold, you dampened his hair and started lathering shampoo in his hair. Gently massaging his scalp with your fingers.

“It smells so good.” He breathed in the fruity scent of the shampoo. Opening his eyes gazing up at you, a charming smile spread over his face.

“What?” You chuckled, noticing his adorable smile.

“You’re cute.” He smiled even brighter, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “You’re really good at this.”

“Stop it.” You laughed, starting to wash shampoo out of his hair. “I can’t concentrate when you talk like that.”

“I’m not flirting.”

“Sure you’re not, not even a little.”

“Can’t blame a man for trying.” A chuckle vibrated in his chest. “You should do this professionally.”

“It’s going to be my backup plan if this whole Avenger thing won’t work out.” You put conditioner in his hair.

“I think it will work out just fine.”

After washing his hair, you dried it with a towel and brushed it.

“How short do you want me to cut it?” You asked, meeting his gaze in the mirror. “Trim only the split ends?”

“I was thinking about a buzz cut.”

“Seriously?” You couldn’t believe he wanted to cut off all of his gorgeous hair.

“New hair new me. Maybe even new life, leaving my past behind, starting everything from the beginning.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.” You brushed your fingers through his hair.

“Why not?”

“Because you have amazing hair. It would be a shame to cut it all of. I would say a few more things in favor of it, but I think it would be inappropriate.”

“Now you have to tell me.”

“It’s a good place to hold on to during sex.” You didn’t look up from his hair to see his reaction.

“In that case, we have to leave it.” His tone of voice made you look in the mirror. It was deeper and a hell of a lot sexier, even his eyes had turned darker.

You put a cape around him and started cutting his hair, little by little. The long strands of hair fell to the floor, piling by your feet. The fact that he trusted you with his hair made your heart warm. After half an hour of cutting and double-checking the length of hair, you were done. And you had to say it turned out better than you thought it would.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long time. Without saying anything, he brushed his hand over the top of his head, then the back of his head, running his fingers through the much shorter curls. His face was unreadable. You nervously stood behind him, watching his reaction, hoping he liked it.

“I love it.” He finally smiled.

“While we’re at it I could do your eyebrows too.”

“Do I need that?”

“Just a little tweeze here and there wouldn’t hurt.” You found your tweezers in your makeup pouch, clacking them together. “Only if you want to.”

“Alright, make me pretty.” He turned his chair facing you.

“You’re already pretty.” You towered over him, trying to find where to stand so that the light wouldn’t be blocked.

“You know, if you sat down it would be much easier.” He arched a brow.

“Maybe.” Not thinking much, you straddled his lap. His hands instantly flew to your hips. “Your right, this is so much easier.” You whispered, unable to look away from his captivating gaze.

“I think you just needed a reason to sit in my lap.” He smirked. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Can you blame me? It’s a very comfortable seat.” You said as he licked his lips, tilting back his head so you would have better access. The air felt thick and heavy around you. Even through the thin material of your shirt, you could feel his burning touch on your skin. You wiggled in his lap a little to be more comfortable, but when Bucky gave you a warning look, you stopped and got to work.

“Ouch.” His fingers dipped harder in your hips. “That hurts,” Bucky whined.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“It does – ouch!”

“Bucky, you have been shot, stabbed and god knows what else, but you this hurts the most?”

“This is pure torture.” He nodded.

“Wanna stop?” You asked, smoothing his brows with your thumbs, gently blowing over them to ease the pain.

“No,” His hands moved lower as he closed his eyes. “I can take it.”

While plucking the stray hairs, you distracted him and yourself by talking about the most random things, stopping every few minutes to study your work.

“Looks good.” One last time you smoothed his brows, and run your fingers through his fluffy curls before standing up from his lap.

All he wanted to do right now was to pull you back into his lap and kiss you breathless. His leg bounced nervously as he thought about it more. Hands itched to touch you. But instead of doing anything that could jeopardize your friendship, he put on the biggest smile and thanked you for your help.


	7. Chapter 7

You were woken up early in the morning by loud music. This was your day off. There was no training, no nothing, you could sleep in. But no, Bucky decided this was the best time for a party.

“God fucking dammit, Barnes!” You fumed pounding on the wall that separated your rooms. You were so angry at him. “Turn it down, people are trying to sleep here!” In response, he turned the music even louder. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” You murmured angrily to yourself while walking to his room.

“Barnes!” You angrily rapped at his door with your fist. “Don’t be a coward and open up!” The music stopped, and it was peacefully quiet again. Before you had a chance to leave, Bucky swung open the door.

“Y/n, you’re up!” He smiled brightly, walking out of his room and pulling you along with him. “What a coincidence I was just thinking about you.”

“What is happening?” You asked still mad, but now also confused.

“We’re going running.”

“What? Oh, no.” You tried to stop him refusing to walk, but he winded his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side continuing walking.

“Oh yes. I helped you with shooting you are making me company running.”

“I hate running.” You pouted, hoping he would feel sorry for you and let you go back to sleep in peace.

“Well,” He smiled, booping the tip of your nose with his index finger. “Then it sucks to be you.”

“You’re such an ass sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t run faster than you, I just need company. Steve is busy, and I have no idea where Sam is.”

“Can I at least change?” You huffed in defeat. If you had to go running, you didn’t want to do it in your pajamas.

“Why? Dressed like this, you’ll have all the attention on you.” Bucky looked up and down your body with a smile.

“What do you mean?” You looked at your clothes and immediately blushed, pulling down your sleeping shirt to cover up yourself. Being so enraged with Bucky, you didn’t notice how you walked out of your room wearing only a simple shirt and pink polka dot underwear. “Fuck.”

“Do you promise to go with me instead of going back to sleep?” His eyes lingered on your bright colored panties for a second longer as you blushed harder. “Please?”

“Yes, but next time just ask, okay? No need to make a concert so early in the morning.” You backed into your room.

“Sorry.”

After the run in the park, you collapsed in the grass under trees in the shadow. Catching your breath, feeling like your soul was leaving your body. You made a mental note to never run with a supersoldier ever again.

“I think I’m dying.” You could feel your heart in your chest pounding like crazy. “Tell my family I love them.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’re perfectly fine,” Bucky assured sitting beside you, adjusting his baseball cap. Lifting the hem of his shirt, he wiped the sweat from his face. His short hair curled up on his forehead, shirt clinging to his chest.

“Are you an angel? Am I dead?” You reached up to touch his cheek.

“I’m whatever you want me to be.” He chuckled, brushing hair away from your forehead, a bit concerned about your wellbeing.

You noticed a girl in running gear who running past smiled to Bucky. He sent her a smile back.

“Wow.” You sat up looking at both of them in disbelief, pretending your feelings were hurt.

“What?” He looked at you understanding what you meant. “I just smiled back.”

“Sure. I can’t believe this. I woke up this early in the morning to go for a run with you, but you are flirting with other girls while I’m literally dying here.”

“Doll,” His famous one-sided smile danced on his face. “are you jealous?”

“Whaaat? No!” You snorted.

“You don’t have to be jealous.” He chuckled, placing his baseball cap on your head.

“Why would I be jealous?” You defensively crossed arms over your chest.

“I don’t know. Maybe you have a crush on me? Am I right?” He arched a brow when you didn’t say anything. “At least a tiny bit?”

“Go away.” You murmured, grumpily. “Go flirt with what’s her name, I’m mad at you.”

“I don’t know her name.” The fact that you didn’t deny your crush on him gave him hope.

“Whatever.” You turned away from him.

“Doll, don’t be mad at me.” He moved closer to you, placing his chin on your shoulder. “Sugar, don’t break my heart.” The pout on his lips and the way he blinked at you so innocently made you smile. “There’s the smile I like.”

“If you want to, you can go talk to her. I’m sure she’s somewhere around you can catch up with her.”

Bucky looked at you confused. “Why would I do that? I’m right where I want to be.”

When you didn’t feel like dying anymore, you stood up. Your legs felt like they were made out of cotton. Taking a step forward, you tripped, almost falling, but thankfully Bucky caught you.

“Whoa, are you alright?” He asked worried, bringing you back to your feet.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” You were so close to him. “It’s just that I never run this much.”

“Should I carry you back home?”

“No, but thank you.”

“I can, really it’s not a problem.”

“Let’s walk slowly.”

Bucky’s metal arm was wrapped around your waist just in case you would fall again.

“What’s funny?” You asked when he laughed about something.

“Even ducks are faster than us.” He pointed at some ducks that were quacking while passing you not far away. One of them stopped to look if you had any bread, but when realized you had nothing edible, she run after the rest of the pack.

“Well, they didn’t have to run with you.” You laughed.

You laid down on the living room floor, your body was tired and sore. Bucky gave you ice-cold water, joining you on the floor. You placed the bottle on your heated skin groaning in pleasure as the cold pleasantly chilled your skin. Buckys cheeks turned rosy from the sounds you made. Before his mind could start to fantasize about things involving you and those pretty sounds you were making right now, he spoke up.

“You know there is a couch right there, right?”

“I know. Too tired to move.”

“Is there something I can do to help?”

“No.” You smelled yourself. “Ugh, I stink. I need a shower.” You stood up groaning as every muscle in your body hurt. You yelped in surprise when Bucky picked you up bridal style, carrying you down the hallway where your rooms were.

“You’re not gonna take a shower with me.” You chuckled, wrapping your arm around his neck.

“Aww, why not?” He joked along, making a sad face. “I could wash your back.”

“You wish.” You snorted, placing your head on his shoulder, letting him carry you wherever he wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can you meet me at the park? It’s an emergency.” You called Bucky.

“What’s going on?” He stopped doing whatever he was doing.

“I’ll explain everything when you get here.” The tone of your voice sounded urgent.

“I’m on my way.” All kinds of thoughts spun in his mind. Where you hurt or in trouble. What was the big emergency? What have you gotten yourself into?

“So, what’s the emergency?” When he got to the park, everything seemed ordinary. Birds cheerfully sang, people walked around enjoying the good weather. It didn’t look like something was wrong. You stood by a bench, looking down at your feet. From between your legs, a small puppy curiously poked out his head.

“A puppy?” He walked closer to where you were standing. “This is your big emergency? Are you kidding me?”

“I need your help to smuggle him inside. Tony doesn’t allow animals in the building, but look at him, he’s so adorable. We can’t just leave him here all alone.”

“Doll, he obviously has owners, there’s a collar around his neck.”

“But they’re not here. I waited here for two hours no one searched for him. What if they abandoned him?” You looked at Bucky with your best puppy eyes. “We can put posters around the city or post somewhere that we found him.“

He picked the puppy up, examining it. “What am I going to do with you?” He frowned at the tiny animal in his hands and then looked at you. “And you?” The puppy licked his face making Bucky chuckle.

“He likes you.” Taking a step closer to Bucky, you petted the puppy’s head, who was now comfortably snuggled up to his chest. “So you will help me-us?”

“Do I even have a choice?” He huffed.

“Thank you.” You unzipped his jacket to half.

“Whoa, buy me dinner first.”

“It’s for the puppy.” You blushed a little, feeling warmth flood to your cheeks. He noticed but didn’t say anything. He loved how easily he could always make you flustered. “Place your hand here.” You guided his hand placing it at the bottom of the jacket. Carefully you put the puppy in his jacket and zipped it up only so high so no one could see him.

“You owe me one.”

“Only if this works.” You looked up meeting his blue eyes. Something stirred in you. A feeling you hadn’t felt in a long time. You had this big urge to kiss him, not caring about the consequences or anything at all, seeing only him. While you were lost in the clouds, Bucky spoke up, noticing your trance-like state, asking if you were alright, brushing his thumb over your cheek. You told it was only the nerves about what would happen if Tony saw you.

When you returned to the compound, everything was quiet except for Tony and Steve, who were talking in the common room. Unfortunately, you noticed them too late, and if you would turn back it would look suspicious. You tried to sneak past them without attracting their attention.

“Barnes,” Tony called him. “Come here for a second.”

“Shit.” Bucky cursed under his breath. This was the worst-case scenario you feared the most. “Stand in front of me.” He whispered to you, keeping his calm.

You zoned out of the conversation, worried that Tony would notice the puppy in Bucky’s jacket.

Steve definitely noticed that something was going on. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Bucky and then at you. You smiled unsurely, and Steve raised a brow. Your eyes widened in horror, assuming he would ask why where you acting so weird, but thankfully he didn’t.

The mid-conversation the puppy quietly sneezed, and you thought this was the end of it.

“These allergies are killing me.” Bucky pretended he was the one to sneeze. “Can we talk later? I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

“Fine.” Tony looked suspiciously after the two of you as you both rushed away as fast as you could.

“Here’s your contraband.” Bucky handed you the puppy in the safety of your room.

“Thank you for your help.” You pecked his scruffy cheek. “I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

“Sure, you could.” Bucky chuckled, feeling the warmth spread through his bones. “You know he needs food, right?”

“Of course, I know that. That’s why you’ll have to sit with him here while I go after it.” You waited while Tony and Steve went away before going out to the store.

To pass the time, Bucky looked around your room. On your table, he saw a photo frame with the same photo as his phone lock screen. He picked it up, looking at it with a smile. You definitely had some feelings for him. You both flirted a lot, and undeniably there was a sexual tension between the two of you. The only question was if you saw him only as a friend or potentially something more.

He sat at the table, taking a glance over your things, trying to find some answers to his question. A small paper sheet buried under some books with a small heart drawn on the corner of it caught his attention. He was about to pull it out when the puppy barked at him.

“Shhh, you have to be quiet.” Bucky shushed him. With a curious whine, the puppy tilted his head to one side, perking up his ears. “I’m not snooping around. I just want to know if she likes me.” He defended himself. “Don’t look at me like that. You are so judgmental.” Bucky huffed and laid in your bed, making himself comfortable waiting for you to return. The puppy placed his paws on the bed as if asking for permission.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to be up here lil’ dude.” The puppy lowered his ears, sadly crying.

“Alright, come here. I won’t tell if you won’t.” He patted the bed. The puppy jumped up, almost falling off the bed. “Carefully there.”

On your way back, you had run into Steve, who asked what was going on, so you had to explain everything to him. He found it funny. After that, he asked if there was something going on between you and Bucky since you two were almost always together. You denied everything but couldn’t help but ask if Bucky had said something about you. Steve only smiled and said that he talked a lot about you.

By the time you finally returned to your room, Bucky had fallen asleep with the puppy snuggled up between his arm and chest. They looked so adorable together, your heart almost melted at the sight. The puppy’s legs up in the air and Bucky’s face next to him. You took at least a hundred photos of them from every angle, and then quietly joined, pulling a blanket over them. You wanted to remember this moment forever.


End file.
